Candice Catnipp
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | zawód = Stern Ritter "T" | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Wandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa Tworzenie błyskawic | debiut w mandze = Tom 61, Rozdział 544 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest Quincy i należy do grupy Wandenreich w oddziale Stern Ritter. Jest oznaczona literą "T''" – ''The Thunderbolt. Wygląd Candice jest wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną z długimi, limonkowo-zielonymi włosami. Ma zielone oczy, pogrubione rzęsy i cienkie brwi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strona 1 Jej strój jest odmianą munduru członka Stern Ritter. Składa się z płaszcza do bioder z dwurzędowymi guzikami, który jest związany po lewej stronie i rozpięta u góry, butów do kostek, czarnego pasa z klamrą w kształcie serca i białej czapki, na której widnieją insygnia Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strona 8 Osobowość Jest bardzo nerwowa; zdenerwowała się gdy Giselle powiedziała, że Candice lubi zabawiać się z podwładnymi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 9-10 Catnipp nie cierpi gdy jej wygląd zostaje zniszczony podczas walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strona 8 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Candice i koleżanki przychodzą do Bambietty Po tym jak Bambietta Basterbine zabija jednego z żołnierzy Wandenreich, Candice, Meninas, Liltotto i Giselle wchodzą do jej pokoju, Catnipp mówi, że Bambietta zabij atrakcyjnych mężczyzn, gdy jest zirytowana. Gdy Giselle stwierdza, że Cadnice lubi "zabawiać" się z jej podwładnymi. Kobieta mówi, że nigdy nie powiedziała tego, po czym pyta Stern Ritterkę "Z" czy chce z nią walczyć. Kłótnię przerywa im Basterbine, która wybuchem tworzy dziurę w ścianie. Kiedy Członkini Wandenreich prosi towarzyszki o ciszę gdyż jest czymś zmartwiona. Candice pyta Bambiette czym jest zaniepokojona, kobieta stwierdza, że martwi się o przyszłość Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 7-9 thumb|right|190px|Candice i jej Quincy: Vollständig Razem z innymi towarzyszy Bambiecie w walce z Shinjim Hirako i Sajinem Komamurą, jednak wszystkie cztery znajdują się na dachu jednego z budynków, nie wtrącają się w starcie. Candice narzeka, iż jej energia zsynchronizowała się z innymi Stern Ritterami i nieumyślnie aktywowała skrzydła ze swojej formy Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strona 15 Po pokonaniu Bambietty przez kapitana 7. Oddziału, Catnipp wraz z trzema towarzyszkami podchodzi do rannej Stern Ritter.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 558, strona 18 Nieco później, gdy walka pomiędzy Kenpachim a Gremmym dobiega końca, Candice oraz jej koleżanki pojawiają się przed Zarakim. Żołnierze 11. Oddziału zostają porażeni przez wielką błyskawicę, a Catnipp komentuje, że mają szczęście, ponieważ ich zdobycz zebrała się w jednym miejscu. Z jej dłoni strzelają pioruny, a uśmiechnięta kobieta oblizuje wargi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 579, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Zaraki atakuje Catnipp Gdy Candice przygotowuje kolejny atak na Shinigami, Kenpachi atakuje ją, jednak Catnipp unika ataku i sama powala kapitana błyskawicą. Po pokonaniu Kenpachiego, Stern Ritterka wraz ze swoimi towarzyszkami omawia jak powinny go zabić. Przed wykończeniem kapitana, zostają zaskoczone wybuchem w powietrzu tuż nad nimi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 580, strony 4-6, 8, 18-19 Candice i jej towarzyszki czują Reiatsu jednostki spadającej z nieba, odwracają się i patrzą w niebo, Catnipp zastanawia się, kto przybywa na dół. Członkinie Wandenreich oglądają jak przybysz rozbija się o wieżę, pozostawiając je w szoku, chwilę później są zaskoczone, kiedy Ichigo pojawia się za nimi, pozostawiając Stern Ritterki w jeszcze większym szoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 581, strony 13-15 thumb|190px|Candice atakuje Ichigo Catnipp atakuje Kurosakiego, gdy ten mówi do Zarakiegp. Ichigo łapie Candice za nadgarstek po czym rzuca ją w budynek, chwilę później jej towarzyszki również spotka to samo. Stern Ritterki są zaskoczone, po chwili rozmowy dochodzą do wniosku iż ich przecinkiem jest Ichigo Kurosaki; główny potencjał wojenny. Wściekła członkini Wandenreich, krzyczy, że nigdy nie wybaczy Ichigo tego, że zrujnował jej wygląd. Stern Ritterka "T" uwalnia łuk, a następnie używa Galvano Blast, atakując Shinigami strzałami o natężeniu elektrycznym pięciu gigadżuli. Jednak Ichigo wytrzymuje atak, o czym stwierdza, że nie będzie miał więcej problemów z walką z dziewczynami tak jak sądził, a następnie przygotowuje się do walki z członkiniami Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 3-16 thumb|left|190px|Catnipp kontra Kurosaki Kiedy Heilig Pfeil Stern Ritterek nie dają rady Ichigo, Shinigami wysyła je w pobliski budynek. Wściekła Candice uwalnia potężny wybuch, stwierdzając, że jej towarzyszki robią to celowo i wszystkich zabije. Po chwili Catnipp uwalnia Quincy: Vollständig, czym zaskakuje wszystkich, dodając, że Yhwach z pewnością wynagrodzi ją, jak tylko zabije Kurosakiego. Quincy pędzi w stronę Shinigami tworząc ostrza w kształcie błyskawic i atakując nimi. Ichigo stwierdza, że Candice tak jak on włada dwoma mieczami, jednak członkini Wandenreich ujawnia, iż włada sześcioma mieczami, po czym odpycha na znaczną odległość Kurosakiego i uwalnia Galvano Javelin. Pomarańczowłosy odpiera atak uwalając Getsugę Tenshō, zła Stern Ritterka "T" atakuje swoim Electrocution, co skłania Ichigo do użycia Getsugi Jūjishō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 1-16 thumb|190px|Candice traci rękę Widząc wybuch Candice stara się odeprzeć go ze swojego ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 854, strony 1-2 Udaje się jej to, jednak w wyniku czego traci rękę, przywołuje do siebie Giselle Gewelle, by ta uleczyła jej utraconą część ciała, nie używając krwi. Gdy Catnipp odzyskuje rękę przygotowuje się do kolejnego ataku Ichigo, jednak zostaje przebita przez Burner Finger 1 Bazz-B. Po chwili na miejsce przybywają również NaNaNa Najahkoop, PePe Waccabrada oraz Robert Accutrone, Stern Ritterka "T" wstaje i wraz z resztą przygotowuje się do walki z Kurosakim 8 na 1.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 7-15 Wkrótce potem, Candice wraz z resztą Stern Ritterów szykuje się do konfrontacji z przybyłymi Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 585, strony 16-17 Członkowie Wandenreich uwalniają swoje Quincy: Vollständig, Catnipp wraz nimi zmierza w stronę grupy Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strona 7 Po rozdzieleniu, Candice ponosi klęskę w starciu z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Jej ręką bezwładnie zwisa z dachu budynku, a dziewczyna leży w kałuży krwi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strona 8 Moce i umiejętności Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 W środowisku, w którym gęstość Reishi jest duża, jak w Soul Society czy Hueco Mundo, przychodzi jej to z większą łatwością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 11 * jest techniką używaną przez Quincy do szybkiego poruszania się na średnim dystansie.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 258 Zwiększona trwałość: Candice może poszczycić się dużą trwałością; wyszła bez szwanku po tym, jak została rzucona na budynki przez Ichigo, który to posiada niezwykłą siłę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 4-5 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Candice jest znacznie odporniejsza na obrażenia. Widać to m.in. gdy powstaje po ataku Burner Finger 1 Bazz-B'ego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strona 14 [[Plik:580The Thunderbolt.png|thumb|right|190px|'The Thunderbolt' Candice]] : Candice posiada władze nad piorunami - może je tworzyć i kontrolować do woli. Jej moc przejawia się w postaci jasnych błyskawic tworzonych w dłoniach, które następnie kieruje w dowolną stronę. Natężenie błyskawic jest wystarczająco silne, aby zabić kilku przeciwników i skutecznie obezwładnić Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Jest w stanie także uniknąć ataku przemieniając swoje ciało w błyskawice.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 580, strony 1-4 Broń duchowa Łuk z Reishi: * : :* : Techniki [[Plik:R583 Vollstandig Candice.png|thumb|right|190px|'Quincy: Vollständig' Candice]] : Po uwolnieniu, któremu towarzyszy eksplozja energii elektrycznej we wszystkich kierunkach, Candice zyskuje sześć pokrytych błyskawicami skrzydeł i aureolę nad głową z energii elektrycznej w kształcie symbolu Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 4-5 * Latanie: Dzięki swoim skrzydłom, Candice jest w stanie latać z dużą prędkością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strona 17 * Miecze: Candice jest w stanie użyć swoich skrzydeł jako mieczy i używać ich w walce. W każdej ręce może dzierżyć jeden miecz, a ich siła jest wystarczająco duża, aby odepchnąć przeciwnika takiego jak Ichigo na kilka metrów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 8-9 :* : Candice może również wykorzystać miecze w walce na dystans rzucając jednym z nich jak włócznią. Atak ten ma wystarczającą siłę, aby przeciwstawić się Getsudze Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 9-11 * : Wystawiając rękę naprzeciw sobie, skupia wokół siebie elektryczność, którą następnie kieruje w przeciwnika tworząc ogromny wybuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 583, strony 12-14 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Stern Ritter